Joshua World
Joshua World (also known as Joshua World Productions) is a film, show, game, and music making production. The production was formed and established on November 26, 2015. Joshua World has been the subject of multiple controversies and disputes. It also has its own calendar called the Joshua World Calendar. History See also Timeline of Joshua World history Early 2015 - November 25, 2015: Proposed era In Early 2015, Joshua World Productions was thought up as a production that produces films and shows. They filmed their first film called The Pickle Pig from August to December 2015. November 26, 2015 - June 17, 2018: Beginning era On November 26, 2015, Joshua World Productions was finally founded and established by Joshua Reed. Joshua World's YouTube channel launched on June 13, 2016 and released an intro as their first video. The Pickle Pig was finally released on September 23, 2016 and became the first film and full length film to be released. A few more films were released throughout the rest of the year and were short films. However, Joshua World's Facebook page launched on September 25, 2016. Joshua World's first robloxian television channel launched on December 1, 2016 called JWR Network and premiered its first two shows called John Questo and Jerry Creamer. Two more full length films and a few short films were released during early 2017. However, Joshua's father, Danny Reed suddenly passed away on June 9, 2017. Joshua World's HQ moved from Nashville to Bell Buckle, Tennessee on June 10, 2017. Joshua World Productions soon becomes Joshua World as its actual name on June 15, 2017. Joshua World began game production and officially released its first Roblox game called The Joshua World Obby on March 1, 2018 and then released Survive the Enormous Disasters on March 2. On May 12, 2018, Joshua World uploaded a video called "Come On!" and said that it wants to make the world a better place with its content. June 18, 2018 - present: The Super Era On June 18, 2018, Joshua World uploaded a new video called "Open the Door to Great Content to start a new era for Joshua World. On June 30, 2018, The Super World released its first six episodes and premiered the first episode on JWR Network. Joshua World launched its official Discord chat on August 11, 2018. Joshua World launched its official Instagram page on August 14, 2018. Joshua World Channel launched on September 1, 2018 as its first TV channel. Joshua World is planning on launching a Twitter page in the future. Eras *Proposed era (Early 2015 - November 25, 2015) *Beginning era (November 26, 2015 - June 17, 2018) *The Super Era (June 18, 2018 - present) Headquarters *Nashville, Tennessee (November 26, 2015 - June 9, 2017) *Bell Buckle, Tennessee (June 10, 2017 - present) Joshua World on ... *Joshua World on ROBLOX *Joshua World on YouTube *Joshua World on Facebook *Joshua World on Discord *Joshua World on Instagram See also *JWR Network *List of films released by Joshua World *List of shows released by Joshua World *List of games released by Joshua World *List of television channels *Joshua Reed *The Pickle Pig (film) *John Questo